Louca Paixão
by Little V
Summary: 'E Nessie estava ali, agarrada com todas as forças em mim, murmurando o MEU nome, pedindo por mais DE MIM, dizendo que ME amava e que ME queria pelo resto da eternidade. Eu não podia pedir mais.' - Jacob Black.


Louca paixão.

É fato que serei, muito em breve, um lobo morto, estirado no chão com cabeça para um lado e corpo para o outro. E Edward fará tudo isso com a maior satisfação do mundo.

- Porque não, Jacob? Você quer, eu quero. Não tem mais porque discutir isso! – ela dizia aos sussurros, se enrolando em mim como uma cobra.

- Nessie – gemi desesperado enquanto ela beijava faminta meu pescoço e meus ombros. – Seu pai, sua mãe...

- Estão em casa fazendo a mesma coisa que eu estou _tentando_. Jacob, você tem esperado por mim por tantos anos...

- Mas Renéesme... – tentei protestar enquanto ela retirava minha camiseta.

- Você tem esperado para me tocar – ela murmurava, segurando minhas mãos e passando por sua cintura -, para me beijar – ela lambia meus lábios com vontade -, para me sentir.

Tive de empurrá-la de cima de mim. Aquilo estava indo longe demais e como bem sei meu segundo nome nunca foi _autocontrole_. Mais alguns segundos e eu atenderia aos pedidos sussurrados de Nessie, eu a faria minha sem dó nem piedade. Doía cada parte do corpo e da alma ter de afastar minha pequena, sendo que tudo o que meu ser clamava era tê-la mais perto, mais perto e mais perto ainda, até que fosse fisicamente impossível estarmos mais ligados. Por que ela me torturava assim se sabia que Edward me castraria? Ela não poderia esperar um pouco mais, até que ele ficasse ciente de que Nessie não era mais a menininha dele? Do jeito que as coisas estavam indo e o como ela estava forçando a barra, muito em breve Edward estenderia minhas _preciosidades_ no telhado da casa.

- Acho melhor você ir embora – disse de costas para ela, colocando minha camisa de volta e segurando com força a cômoda do quarto.

- E se eu não quiser?

- Você... – virei-me bruscamente, pronto a dar-lhe um sermão, mas não consegui. Eu sequer consigo dizer **não** àquela peste, santo Deus!

Billy havia saído cedo e não dormiria em casa. Edward e Bella pareciam que desejavam isso tanto quanto a filha, deixando-a vir aqui com essas roupas – se é que podemos chamar aqueles paninhos de roupas. O resto do bando dizia não fazer idéia do que eu estava esperando. Para falar a verdade, nem eu. O problema é esse meu amor descontrolado, que torna tudo tão complicado: eu quero tudo perfeito, tudo lindo, tudo cheiroso e arrumado para nossa primeira vez. Ela não entende que é importante demais para que eu faça o mínimo das coisas sair errado. Mas não, ela não quer nada disso. Ela quer aqui e agora, no meu quarto esfarrapado e todo destrambelhado.

- Jake – disse fazendo beicinho e mordendo-o.

Ela ainda me provoca mais. O pior disso é que está ficando uma verdadeira mestra. No começo eu até agüentava firme e forte, superava o tesão e conseguia me afastar dela, deixando bem claro que não seria aquela hora. Mas agora a danada pegou o jeito. Sabe o que fazer e o que não fazer para me deixar em chamas. Me provoca mais e mais. Hoje, por exemplo, chegou aqui toda molhada e de blusa branca. Meu corpo, muito espertinho, deu sinal, óbvio, o que a deixou mais feliz – e detalhe, é a terceira vez essa semana que ela vem aqui em casa. A décima terceira no mês. E SIM, eu estou no meio de um complô, pois meu pai sabe quando ela vem e faz questão de sair, o que me tira a desculpa de "Billy está em casa". Ela fica andando pela casa, como quem não quer nada. Senta-se na mesa enquanto eu como, come maçãs mais do que sensualmente, vai direto para meu quarto, nem me dando tempo de tentar expulsá-la de casa. E eu, besta e inútil como sempre, corro atrás dela e entro logo atrás no quarto – meu grande erro. Ela sempre está lá, se trocando, de porta e janela aberta. O que fazer depois de ver o paraíso? Deleitar-se, é óbvio. O Jacob tarado entra em ação e eu não perco tempo, agarro-a, beijando-a feito um brutamonte em abstinência. Só depois de já ter amassado ela por todos os lados percebo o que estou fazendo e paro, mas ela continua a me tentar – geralmente com menos roupa ainda do que entrou.

- Qual é a sua Jacob? O que eu quisesse você também deveria querer, merda! Dá pra entender que eu quero você aqui – ela abriu os braços pra mim, me convidando descaradamente a deitar com ela.

Já chega. Eu preciso de ar – e quem sabe um banho BEM frio para tirar todos os pensamentos pecaminosos que estão se passando pela minha cabeça mais do que criativa. QUE SACO!

- Vou dar uma volta – rosnei alto e abri a porta com brutalidade, arrancando-a do batente sem querer.

Ela ficou rindo no meu quarto enquanto sai para o fim de tarde ensolarado. Estava muito quente, ainda mais quando se está com no mínimo 43º - realmente, no sentido literal da palavra, PEGANDO FOGO. Porque Renéesme quer tanto _isso?_ Ela não podia voltar a ser meu lindo bebê de covinhas, que me fazia brincar de boneca e chá da tarde? Ela agora ela linda, fatal, sedutora. E ela me queria tanto quanto eu a queria. Eu esperei um bom tempo por ela, por acaso é pedir demais que ela espere um tempo até eu estar pronto? Não que eu não esteja, mas me assusta a idéia de eu...ela...cama...nada de luz...Ok, chega disso antes que eu me arrependa da minha volta e voe para o quarto fazer a pequena dar umas voltas...

Sentei e fiquei observando o movimento das ondas, as crianças brincando e correndo. Aquilo me acalmou um pouco. Quer dizer, eu ainda estava totalmente aceso, louco para voltar para aquele quarto e terminar logo o serviço que ela me pedia tanto, mas o bom senso estava finalmente de volta. Nem mesmo uma porta eu tenho agora, que maravilha! Respirei fundo uma, duas, três vezes e nada de Nessie me sair da cabeça. Não sei se eu agüento isso por uma noite a mais sequer. Ela seria MESMO feliz só comigo e meu quarto pequeno, na minha casinha humilde? Isso era o que me travava e colocava um pouquinho de juízo em minha cabeça.

O sol estava quase extinto no horizonte, mas o céu ainda estava claro, tingido de azul, rosa e amarelo. Lindo, se quer saber – igual à Renéesme, minha pequena TARADA . Permiti-me sorrir com tal antonímia. Pequena e tarada definitivamente não podiam andar juntos, porque Nessei não era mais pequena. Em compensação, quanto ao tarada...

O sorriso que se abrira em meu rosto deu em menos de um segundo lugar à um rosnado que fez três criancinhas saírem correndo dali. Eu não podia me transformar no meio da praia, ainda mais com meu nível de ódio tão alto. Olhando mais à frente estava Nessie - ainda só com minha camisa branca - dentro do mar. Com um cara. Paquerando. Fazendo-me ciúme. Se eu fosse ele, não ia querer me meter com a garota de um cara enorme como eu. Infelizmente, o desgraçado não sabia disso. E nem ia saber, porque eu não daria tempo nem dele raciocinar ao acertar um soco bem no meio daquelas fuças. Marchei louco da vida, pegando fogo mais uma vez para dentro d'água. Como o prometido, antes que o cara pudesse se virar lhe acertei um soco que pelo menos deve ter lhe deixado um nariz quebrado como recordação. Tomara que fique sem ar e morra asfixiado.

- JACOB BLACK! – Renéesme gritava comigo enquanto eu a carregava juntamente com o cara para fora d'água, roxo de raiva.

O tal _parasita_ larguei ali no meio da areia, com o nariz e a boca pingando sangue. Já Nessie estava em meus braços enquanto tentava cobri-la inteira – sua roupa estava para lá de transparente. A blusa e absolutamente nada era poderia ser considerado a mesma merda. Ela gritava enlouquecida comigo, tentando em vão me bater e me machucar. Assim que passamos pela porta da frente de casa, coloquei-a no chão, ainda segurando-a pelo braço.

- O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO, JAKE? – ela me perguntou enquanto carregava-a para meu quarto.

- O que você tanto queria, Renéesme Cullen – minha voz estava entre um tom de irritação e excitação. Finalmente ela caiu em si e arregalou dois olhos enormes, como canecas de chocolate quente e fumegante. Falando em quente e fumegante, é exatamente como eu estava.

- O que você...

- É Renéesme, cansei desse joguinho. Já estava na hora de eu fazer esse gol – disse sorrindo malandro enquanto arrancava a calça, ficando só de cueca.

Minha pequena me olhava boba da cama, pingando água do mar e encharcando meus lençóis. Eu estava igualmente molhado. Eu podia ver em seus olhos o desejo enquanto andava devagar até ela. Sua boca estava entreaberta, convidativa, como se implorasse por mim. Muito em breve essa boca estaria gritando aos sete ventos o meu nome. Eu tinha a melhor visão do mundo com aquela blusa molhada e transparente. Era irresistível se controlar com aquilo. Como eu fiz até agora? Não sei, não importa mais. O que vale é o aqui e o agora.

- O que é? Vai amarelar depois de me tentar assim Nessie? Vai ficar só olhando? – provoquei parando na beirada da cama.

Ela ficou um tempo me olhando, me medindo de cima a baixo. Eu ria internamente enquanto ela corava e não conseguia se controlar. Eu sei o que ela estava sentindo e isso estava me agradando. E muito.

- Você pode tocar, pequena – eu murmurei sedutor, para ver se ela reagia. Eu não sei se poderia esperar mais um minuto até ela reagir. Se ela não me tocasse, eu iria tocá-la.

Ela então murmurou – finalmente - um "Jake", que saiu desesperado e ansioso e pulou para meu colo, encaixando o quadril em minha cintura e me agarrando com pernas e braços. Ela ainda estava molhada e com cheiro de água do mar. Perfeita, encantadora, inebriante, sexy. Encostei-a na parede beijando seus ombros, pescoço, rosto, colo. Ela arfava incontrolável, perdia o ar e ficava mais e mais corada. Ela fraquejou em meus braços e eu a prendi com mais força na parede, roçando nossos corpos, encaixando nossas pernas. Ela estava agora sentada em meu joelho enquanto eu a beijava com vontade. Sem porta, com a janela aberta, sem cama arrumada, até mesmo sem luz. A iluminação que tinha no quarto era daquele fim de tarde e tingia as paredes em tons estranhos de cores quentes. Quente. Sim, tudo ali estava quente. O ambiente apertado, o clima, eu, ela. Eu estava louco, estava ensandecido. Ninguém me disse que a nossa paixão era assim tão incontrolável. Tão completa e fatal.

- Jake – ela gemeu quando passei as mãos por suas coxas com força, confiante no ato. Ri, abocanhando seu pescoço.

Sem perder mais tempo comecei a abrir a blusa de minha Nessie. Minha. Final e definitivamente minha. Ela poderia imaginar o quanto eu fantasiei e pensei nesses momentos? Não, devia ser impossível. Ela me acharia um louco, tarado e incontrolado. Talvez incompreendido. Não era fácil controlar os pensamentos com Edward por perto e muitas vezes eu voltava com um ombro ou uma perna quebrada para casa. Valeu o esforço. Sem mais me importar com os botões, rasgei a camisa, ouvindo Nessie dar uma de suas gostosas e perfeitas gargalhadas de criança.

- Sempre impaciente – ela murmurou revirando os olhos enquanto eu voltava a atacar seu pescoço.

Nossas caricias foram ficando mais e mais ousadas e eu já não agüentava mais. Eu quebraria fácil a barreira do físico hoje, porque eu iria me fundir para nunca mais soltar com Renéesme. Minha doce, minha tentação, meu pecado e meu anjo. MINHA NESSIE. Ela gemia alto e arfava muito. Eu não estava diferente. Sentindo que o momento em que não conseguiríamos mais ficar assim tão LONGE um do outro se aproximava, peguei-a nos braços interrompendo um pouco o beijo para observar seu lindo corpo. Ela riu e ficou corada. Tive de dar um sorrido bobo.

- Eu te amo, Nessie.

- Eu também te amo, Jake.

Coloquei minha musa na cama e me deitei com cuidado por cima dela. Minha calça jazia ao lado da cama, junto com o que fora a blusa que ela vestia e minha cueca – ela nunca ficava atrás. Peste!

Voltamos a nos beijar com volúpia e decidi que era minha vez de enlouquecê-la um pouco. Como um "troco" por tudo que ela me fez passar no último mês. E olha que não foi pouco – banhos de porta aberta, andar nua pela minha casa, deitar-se toda noite que estava aqui em minha cama APENAS de calcinha e sutiã... aiai. Com delicadeza abri as pernas dela sem parar de beijá-la. Toquei-a com cuidado, então, em sua área mais intima. Nessie gemeu e eu senti que ela iria gritar, então calei-a com um beijo, rindo do êxtase de minha menina. Ela tinha os olhos fechados e o corpo todo suado, igual ao meu. Uma de suas mão agarrou com força o lençol enquanto eu ainda a acariciava e a outra arranhava minha nuca. Resolvi então que ela poderia gritar um pouco, para saber quem é que manda. Parei de beijá-la e foi instantâneo: ela murmurava meu nome alucinada. Acredito que nunca tenha sido tão feliz a vida toda, posso garantir. Aquilo era mais que sonho, era mais que viver, era mais que existir. Era simplesmente **mais**.

- JAKE! – ela gritou e entendi o recado, mas realmente ela merecia mais tortura.

Lentamente fui descendo os beijos, até chegar a seu ponto mais erógeno. Se antes Nessie estava gritando, agora estava exultando. Acredito que ela tenha ido para outro planeta, porque nem sequer lhe sobravam forças para se mexer. Ágil, porém com cuidado, fui parando o toque, deixando-a entender o que viria em seguida. Ela me olhou confiante e, mais uma vez, murmurou que me amava. Não precisei de mais nada.

Com todo o cuidado e carinho do mundo me encaixei em Nessie e senti como se o mundo fosse completo por inteiro, finalmente.

**Inexplicável. **

Ela então me beijou com força e agora quem gemia e gritava era eu. Nessie. Renéesme. MINHA. Movíamos-nos em sincronia e nossos corpos suados estavam totalmente colados. Ela beijava o meu pescoço enquanto eu mordia sua orelha, os dois em outra dimensão, em outro planeta. Aquilo não podia ser real, era bom demais para ser real. Mas era. E Nessie estava ali, agarrada com todas as forças em mim, murmurando o MEU nome, pedindo por mais DE MIM, dizendo que ME amava e que ME queria pelo resto da eternidade. Eu não podia pedir mais, seria egoísmo. Eu tinha tudo o que precisava exatamente ali, em meus braços.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos ali descobrindo os prazeres dessa nossa gostosa loucura. Talvez dias, talvez horas, primaveras e verões quem sabe. Eu não me importava, eu estava com Ela. Quando finalmente nos cansamos, dando tempo apenas para o apetite se revigorar e querermos mais uma mega dose de nós dois, o sorriso que brotou em meus lábios foi genuíno e incontrolável. Como se sorrir fosse tão necessário quanto respirar. Nessie acariciava meu peitoral, enquanto eu brincava com seus cabelos. O mundo não podia girar na mais perfeita ordem e sintonia como agora. Era tão bom saber que ela era minha e **só minha **para sempre! E isso era algo que ninguém poderia mudar.

- DE NOVO! – inesperadamente, me assustando, minha **louca paixão** voltou para cima de mim, beijando desejosa meu pescoço.

Ainda rindo, consegui murmurar que ela me mataria de amor antes que me entregasse mais uma vez de corpo a alma a alguma coisa muito maior do que nós dois. A uma coisa que, normalmente, dão o nome de paixão.

N/A: Reescrita, afinal estava realmente uma caca a versão anterior, já que havia escrito com pressa, num surto J&R que me deu. A linguagem estava péssima, havia vários erros e, como simplesmente tenho paixão por essa fic, ao invés de deletá-la resolvi reescrevê-la. Espero que tenha ficado melhor. E espero que, agora, tenha ainda mais comentários, ok? Beijos meus amores, espero vocês aqui em baixo ^^. [Vii, voltando à ativa!]


End file.
